Harmony of a Hunter
Harmony of a Hunter is a compilation album of fan remixes released in 2011. It was followed by Harmony of a Hunter: 101% Run in 2012 and Harmony of Heroes in 2014. Description Harmony of a Hunter was released on August 7, 2011. Darren Kerwin of Shinesparkers was the director and producer, who organized the project to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the Metroid series. He recruited musicians from Newgrounds, YouTube, and OverClocked Remix, bringing a diverse range of musical styles and genres to remixing the soundtracks of all Metroid games released to date, from the original NES game to the latest Metroid: Other M. Lightning Arts provided the cover artwork. Harmony of a Hunter: 101% Run was released on November 17, 2012. Darren Kerwin was inspired by his disappointment over certain themes, such as SkyTown, not being included in the first album and used this opportunity to make an expansion to the original. This followup features both new and returning artists. Harmony of Heroes was released on October 4, 2014. After the overwhelmingly positive reception to Harmony of a Hunter, Darren Kerwin felt that a tribute album to the Super Smash Bros. series was the next logical step for the "Harmony of" series. The album was released in recognition of the newly-released Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and features remixes of songs from previous Super Smash Bros. games, including Metroid songs. At the time of its release, Harmony of Heroes was the largest fan-arrangement album for a video game. A later followup album, Harmony of Heroes: Final Smash, was recorded and released in six weeks, but did not include any Metroid remixes. In late 2017, a third album in the Harmony series, Harmony of a Champion, was released. This album is a tribute to Pokémon Red and Green and as such contains no Metroid arrangements. Song List Harmony of a Hunter Disc 1 #In the Beginning... - Mercury Adept #Danger in Old Tourian - DoctorM64 (partial remix of Planet Zebes - Arrival on Crateria) #Earthroot - VikingGuitar #Bioluminescence - Theophany (remix of Sector 4 (AQA) Underwater Area) #Infectious Fear - The Fishhead #Desperation - Mozzaratti #Into the Green World - Sam Dillard #Leader's Lair - Prophetik #The Caves of Brinstar - AriesT #Ashes to Ashes - zircon #Kraid's Campfire Ballad - Sebastian Mårtensson feat. Kristin Björkebäck #Cave Dweller - Prophetik #The Mission's Briefing - AriesT #Metroid Legacy - Omni-Psyence #M2Q - Stemage & Chunkstyle (remix of Vs. Queen Metroid, partial remix of Metroid Nest) #Bonus - Mission Complete: Ending Suite - Sam Dillard (remix of Ending (Metroid), Staff Credit, Opening (Destruction of the Space Colony), Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior, and Ending (Fusion)) #Bonus - Metroid Medley - Derris-Kharlan (remix of Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare, Brinstar (Metroid), Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior, Vs. King Worm, Upper Brinstar, Brinstar Depths, Escape, Vs. Ridley, Surface of SR388, and Title (Metroid)) Disc 2 #Parasite X - Mazedude #Echoes in Eternity - The Fishhead #Frozen Utopia - Mesmonium #Lore Hunter - Darkesword #Hostile Shadows - Mozzaratti (remix of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Theme, Space Pirates, Amorbis, Chykka, Quadraxis, Emperor Ing Chrysalis, and Emperor Ing Spider) #Melting Sun - Pyro Paper Planes #Solitude - zircon & C-GPO #Corrupt Beginnings - George R. Powell #Path of Ruin - Darkesword (partial remix of Tallon Overworld and Crashed Ship) #Entering a New World - AriesT #The Adventure Continues - The Fishhead #Thunder Shooter - Chernabogue & VikingGuitar (remix of Vs. Kanden) #Symbol of the Ancients - AriesT (partial remix of Chozo Chapel of the Elders) #Lone Star - Pyro Paper Planes (partial remix of Shrine Collapsing~Epilogue) #Omega Cannon - VikingGuitar (remix of Title (Metroid Prime Hunters)) #In the End... - Mercury Adept #Bonus - The Crimson Depths - Sam Dillard (remix of Brinstar Depths and Lower Brinstar) #Bonus - Phazon Corruption - Video Game Music Choir (remix of Crateria Surface, Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior, and Metroid Prime Credits) #Bonus - What's Past is Prologue - Theophany (remix of TV Commercial :60 Spot theme) 101% Run Disc 1 #Primoris - Stephan Wells, Erik Scerri #Altar of Aether - Laura Intravia, Jared Cowing & Choir (partial remix of the Great Temple theme) #Depths of Phendrana - Buoy feat. Stephan Wells (partial remix of Ice Chapel) #Eldrich Spore Spawn - Gario #Entropic Dream - Pyro Paper Planes feat. Laura Intravia #Beyond the Glass - Sam Dillard (remix of Maridia Rocky Underwater Area and Maridia Drifting Sand Underwater Area) #Unauthorised Access - Erik McClure (remix of VS BOX) #Alluring Darkness - Stephan Wells feat. Buoy #Sanctuary Sentinel - Samuel Lidström #The Unnamed Frontier - Pyro Paper Planes feat. VikingGuitar (partial remix of Met2 Metroid Hatching) #Unfinished Business - Luis A. Flores (remix of Final Mission Resolve, partial remix of The Burning Lava Fish and Vs. Ridley) #Gravity - Theophany #Entering the Hive - Jared Cowing feat. Laura Intravia #Dreams of Steel - Jack of Bass feat. Maciej Markiewicz (remix of Multiplayer ~ Alinos) #The Lady Returns - Emperor Charlemagne (partial remix of Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior) #Aquatic Lullaby - Sebastian Mårtensson #Lacrodectus - Dare to Oppress (partial remix of VS Metroid Prime (Spider)) Disc 2 #Doppelgänger - Vomitron #The Calm Before the Fire - Sean Haeberman #Slipstream - Pyro Paper Planes (partial remix of Sector 4 (AQA) Aquatic Control Level Area) #Remembering Who I Am - Mercury Adept #Guardians of Old - Stephan Wells feat. Buoy #Omega Fallen - Nick Perrin (partial remix of Last Instructions) #Automation - Mesmonium (partial remix of Dynamo Control Station theme) #In the Bowels of Norfair - George R. Powell #Where to from Here? - Cursed Lemon feat. Stephan Wells #A Familiar Path - Sean Haeberman (remix of Alinos Depths theme, partial remix of Title (Metroid)) #Incoming Kraid - Mozzaratti (partial remix of Tension II) #Torvus Chips - Mazedude #The Depths of Tallon IV - Slimane Dellaoui #Old Friend, New Foe - Sebastian Mårtensson feat. Pontus Lundén #Te Inveniam - Chris Apple (remix of Mysterious Statue Chamber, Tourian, and Mother Brain) Disc 3 #Samus Voyage - HiScore (remix of Title (Metroid), Brinstar (Metroid), Surface of SR388, Mother Brain, Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare, VS Nightmare, Tallon Overworld, Item Acquisition Fanfare, Brinstar Depths, Torvus Bog, Metroid Prime Credits, Metroid Prime Hunters Theme, Rundas, and Vs. Ridley) #Metroid Medley 2 - Derris-Kharlan (remix of Metroid Prime Credits, Metroid Prime Theme, Tallon Overworld, Darkness, Phendrana Drifts, Chozo Shrine, SkyTown, Bryyo, and Record of Samus) #Seeking Light - Martin Leung (remix of Title (Metroid), Brinstar (Metroid), Brinstar Depths, Lower Brinstar, and Magmoor Caverns) #Harmony of a Hunter 101% Run Teaser Music - Mozzaratti (remix of Title (Metroid) and Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior) #Item Acquisition Fanfare - Stephan Wells #Item Room / Item Acquisition Fanfare - Zack Parrish #Only Human - Sebastian Mårtensson (original composition) Harmony of Heroes Metroid #There's No Metal on Zebes - Piratecrab #The Bounty Hunter - rEc & Sebastian Mårtensson (partial remix of Tallon Overworld and Metroid Prime Credits) #Edge of the Labyrinth - Sam Dillard #Echoes From the Showdown - Sebastian Mårtensson & Moa Lenngren #Dark Intelligence - Rozen feat. Reven (partial remix of Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare) #Chekhov's Beam - Vidboy #From the Depths - Theophany feat. Laura Intravia (partial remix of Silence) Smash Bros. Exclusive #Harmony of Heroes - Rozen (partial remix of MP3 Title Music) Trivia *Some of the songs included in Harmony of a Hunter and Harmony of Heroes have been featured on other albums and music collections. For example, M2Q is also available on Metroid Metal, and Edge of the Labyrinth is included on Sam Dillard's album Metroid Cinematica. *The remix of Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior heard in Phazon Corruption appears to be specifically based upon the arrangement heard in Theme ~ Space Warrior Samus Aran's Theme ~ Big Boss BGM ~ Ending. *A number of consecutive tracks were mixed to crossfade into one another in the album. Some of these tracks, such as A Familiar Path and Incoming Kraid, are available on YouTube without the crossfade. Gallery HoaH Insert.png|''Harmony of a Hunter'' insert HoaH Track List.png|''Harmony of a Hunter'' track list External Links *Harmony of a Hunter Official Website (archived through the Wayback Machine) *Harmony of Heroes Official Website *Harmony of a Hunter on Facebook *Harmony of a Hunter on OverClocked Remix *Harmony of a Hunter on Metroid Database *Harmony of a Hunter: 101% Run on Metroid Database *Community Spotlight: Sam Dillard on Shinesparkers *Community Spotlight: Sebastian Mårtensson on Shinesparkers References Category:Music Category:Music Albums Category:Fandom